Truth Be Told
by Ekeae
Summary: Seto Kaiba doesn’t believe in his role during the times when Pharaohs ruled Egypt, but what happens when he finds out that the one that he is willing to give his soul up for is the true wielder of the Blue Eyes White Dragon?
1. Technology Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

~YPOV~

There are only two people in this world who can call him by his first name. She is one of them. White skinned, eyes bluer then his, dirty blond hair. She was rumored to be European, but no one out here has heard her speak. No doubt that she is rich, why would a coldhearted CEO go after anyone else? They already live together! Can you imagine? They've only know each other a few months. Yami tells me that there is more to this girl then what I know. He says that she seem familiar.

~JPOV~

I would have never thought that, that cold hearted bastard would have found someone before me. Some rich European chick. Go figure. This will be an interesting school year with the addition of another rich snob. I don't think the school can take that.

"Rise and shine Sleepy Head!" A black haired child yelled as he bounced on the end of a bed where a female slept. The female groaned and rolled over pulling a pillow over her head. "Aw, come on Maik." The child whined.

"Mokuba it's…" The female paused lifting her head to check the clock. "7:30"

"So? Seto's been up since 5."

"Un, How does he manage?" Maik murmured.

"Manage what?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"Nothing, Mokuba, nothing. I'll get up in a minute."

"Okay!" Mokuba said, truly trusting that she would get up. Mokuba bounced out of the room leave Maik in peace. Maik, despite what she told Mokuba, rolled back over and fell asleep.

"Maik." A voice cooed in her ear, something wet, a tongue would be the best bet, toyed with the garnet stud in her ear lobe. Maik opened her eyes to a sea of ice blue.

"Morning Seto." Maik returned, a slight purr in her voice. Seto smiled,

"You told Mokuba you'd get up two hours ago."

"Oh crap." Maik threw back the covers and rolled over to the edge of her bed so she could get up. In her rush she rolled to far and ended up on the floor at Seto's feet. Seto's laughed echoed in the room.

"It's okay Maik, I told him you were up late 'working' with me." Seto said as he held his hand out to her. Maik giggled,

"Right. Working. He bought that when you woke up almost 5 hours before I did?" Maik took Seto's hand and pulled herself up and into Seto's embrace.

"He knows your not used to late nights."

"Oh right I'm the 'new kid on the block.'"

"Not 'the,' 'my new kid on the block.'" Maik smiled as she wrapped her arms around Seto's neck.

"Only yours." Seto tipped his head down to her's lightly kissing her lips.

"Seto! Is she up yet?" Mokuba asked form the hall just outside the room.

"Yup, she just woke up, She'll be out in a few." Seto answered, "Won't you darling?" Maik flushed a light shade of pink.

Seto left the room allowing Maik to do what ever it was women did in the morning. Hell, he didn't know if she was still confused on how to operate the systems in the bathroom or if she really just took that long. Mokuba sat outside the door frowning,

"Seto, she still hasn't come out yet." Mokuba whined.

"She'll be out, she's just a little slow in the bathroom. Why don't you go ask the kitchen staff to start making lunch." Mokuba nodded and stood bounding down the hall way. Seto shook his head. The water wasn't even running yet and, although the door muffled it well Maik was cursing on the other side. Seto just shook head and walked down the hall after his brother.

Maik cursed as she stood in Seto's master bathroom, her clothes in a pile on the floor. "Why does everything need to be and invention of his?" She asked no one, at least she hoped she was asking no one. Maik fiddled with what looked to be a control panel that was near the doorway. The door was cherry wood, heavy and elaborately decorated. She'd made sure that this door was shut tight and locked before she even thought about taking a shower. The screen of the panel displayed several different functions: Shower, sink, and heaven forbid, the toilet. Maik didn't seem to take into consideration that Seto had money and every thing was cutting edge, and cutting edge meant touch screens. Maik lent over checking the sides for arrow keys, buttons, hell anything. As she was checking the sides the sound of gushing water hitting a hard surface filled the bathroom. Scared out of her wits Maik bolted up right smacking her head on the edge of a marble counter.

"Mother Fucker." Maik hissed, rubbing the back of her head. While soothing her wounds she glanced around trying to find the source of the running water. Finding that the source of her scare was the sink that was further down the from where she was standing.

"How did I manage that..?" She wondered out loud before glancing back down at the panel. Her thumb was on top of a button labeled 'On' which seemed to be under the sink section. Maik's lips formed into and 'o' shape as a light bulb went of in her head.

"I feel dumb." Maik murmured as she touched the screen a few more times, turning the sink off and the shower on. Maik, having the bad morning that she was just climbed into the shower, not bothering to check the water. She jumped out of the shower faster then she climbed in. Shivering she walked over to the panel hoping to find a hot or cold function. Not finding one she swore. She looked around hoping to find something. She only saw the white and black tiled walls, the porcelain toilet, sink and tub. Maik frowned, it looked like it was going to be a cold morning.


	2. Stealing Clothes and Requests

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did I don't think I'd be writing this XP

Shivering and cursing technology Mairk walked out of the bathroom. She only wore a plush cream colored bath towel. She'd remembered halfway through her ice cold shower that she didn't have a change of clothes in the bathroom or anywhere nearby for that matter. She only had what she came here with, and that was only a light grey dress. Seto didn't exactly give her a choice coming here. She sighed quietly as she looked around the room, Seto's room. Maik's teeth started to chatter. She had two choices, one; wear Seto's clothes, two; wonder around the Kaiba mansion in a towel and possibly freeze to death trying to find Seto. Neither of these things she wanted to do, but what the hell. Maik walked out into the hall sporting Seto's leather pants, secured to her hips with a leather belt with the Kaiba Corp logo stamped on the buckle. A tight black button up shirt that she wasn't to happy about, but she'd deal with it for now. She covered this with Seto's purple trench coat. Hell, why would he care, he wore his white one now anyway. Maik glanced in the mirror, "My god, dye and cut my hair.." She was cut off by a knock on the door. "Yes?" She replied making over to the door.

"Ma'am, Master Kaiba and Master Mokuba wish for you to come down and eat with them." Maik stood, her hand just above the door handle. She seemed to be stunned that who ever it was out side the door, a maid probably, had called her 'ma'am' and Seto and Mokuba 'master.' The women outside the door seemed upset about Maik's long silence. "Ma'am are you okay?" Mairk place her hand on the door handle and turned it down opening the door. She smiled,

"I'm fine." Maik pause. "What's you name?"

"Hikaru Ma'am," She answered bowing slightly.

"Hikaru, just call me Maik. There's no need to be polite." Maik smiled softly. Hikaru seemed taken back by Maik's request but obeyed it,

"Y-Yes Maik. Follow me I'll show you to the kitchen. She seemed to notice Maik's dress but because she was a maid in the Kaiba mansion she said nothing and moved quickly down the hall, but not fast enough that Maik could get lost. Maik nodded and followed after Hikaru down the hall keeping her pace.

A smile placed it's self on Maik's lips when she passed a framed photo on a stand in the hall. The frame was sliver and vine like carvings wound up and down it's surface. The sun rays coming in from the window hit the glass covering photo in a way that placed the glare over the faces of two children, both wearing what one would consider wedding apparel, perhaps the Ring Barer and the Flower Girl. She didn't have to see the faces of the children, she knew who they were.

Hikaru glanced back at her making sure that Maik was still following her. She stopped seeing that Maik had come to a stand still in the middle of the hall her gaze on the photo that rested on a small cherry wood table. She was often the one to clean this hall and had seen the picture many times, but she did not know the significance of the photo to the Kaiba family or of the guest of the house. Infact she didn't know if it had anything to do with Maik. It was possible that the photo had just caught her eye and she wanted to look at it.

"Ma'a--" Hikaru stopped before she finished, remembering what Maik had said. "Maik?" She correct, her head tipped slightly to the side. Maik looked up,

"Oh! Sorry. This photo caught my eye."

"It catches the eye of many people." Hikaru said. Maik nodded, and followed after Hikaru, who had turned and continued to walk down the stairs.

Mokuba was waiting impatiently next to the dinning room door. "There you are Maik." Mokuba said his face lighting up when he saw Maik coming down the hall. Mokuba ran down the hall to met her. He started to laugh seeing what Maik was wearing. "Seto lending you clothes now?" He asked. Maik flushed a light shade of pink, tipping her head down slightly. Seto's voice met her ears making them burn red. This was going to happen eventually why hadn't she prepared herself for this?

"You forgot the boots." Seto said a slight smile on his face, though it was barely recognizable.

"How do you know Seto? You pants are covering her feet." Seto laughed,

"Your right they are." Maik laughed slightly,

"I knew I forgot something. I guess I'm not meant for costume."

"I think it looks fine," Seto paused, "but I think you should go downtown and get yourself some more clothes." Maik nodded slightly. Mokuba's stomach rumbled slightly,

"I think we should eat before it gets cold." Mokuba pulled on Seto's sleeve slightly.

"Hope your hungry Maik." Seto said. Maik nodded a yes and slid her hand into Seto's before they walked into the dinning room. Maik was dazed at the amount of food that she saw.


	3. The Plastic Card

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and so on…**

After Seto finished he placed his elbows on the table, his fingers folded together, his chin resting on the bridge that his intertwined fingers created. He waited silently for Maik to finish her breakfast. Maik had always been a slow eating, savoring her food, since she never knew when her next meal was going to be. At least, she didn't before. Maik set her fork down on the polished wooden table and looked up. Seto was already standing up and walking over to her.

"I have to start working now." Seto said, even though he was a work-a-holic he looked to be frowning slightly. Seto held out a small plastic card to herm "I'll call the limo up for you to take you downtown." Maik took the card in her hand, it was no bigger then the palm of her hand. A number was embedded in the back of the card so that it popped out on the front side. 'Debit card' was written on a thin silvery-gray strip just under the stand out numbers. Maik turned the card over in her hand looking at the back. Just under the engraved numbers was a while strip that stuck off the plastic slightly. In its boundaries was a scribble, that by the small 'X' next to it, was Seto's signature. She could barely make out the kanji that made out his name. Maik looked up her glacier water eyes meeting Seto's eyes blue eyes.

"Whats this?" Maik asked, flipping the card back over and looking down at it.

"It's a debit card." Seto explained, "When your out shopping you just give it to the cashier and write out my name and then sign yours. Don't worry about how much money you spend." Maik looked back up at him,

"But Seto I…"

"Don't worry about it." Maik frowned, but she didn't want to argue, knowing she would loose. Seto lent forward and lightly kissed Maik's forehead, "Mokuba can go with if you wish." Mokuba's chocolate eyes lit up,

"Can I Maik? Can I?"

"Sure." Maik smiled. "I have to make up more not waking up this morning." Mokuba jumped out of his chair, almost knocking it over.

"Yay!" He exclaimed. Seto laughed,

"Not so fast, Neither of you have shoes on." Maik laughed slightly, as she stood up from her chair.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Maik cooed as she wrapped her arms around Seto's neck, lightly kissing his lips. Seto kissed her back, but it ended there as Mokuba started shrieking 'Ew.' Seto laughed slightly releasing Maik's waist. Maik didn't want to let him go but Mokuba had already run out of the room and down the hall to find his shoes.

Maik followed after Mokuba sliding the plastic card into the inside pocket of Seto's trench coat. She stopped next to the entry way to slide on her well worn, flat soled shoes, while Mokuba sported his brand-new, brand name shoes that made her shoes look like garbage.

"Hey Mokuba, how do you feel about walking to town?"


	4. Shortcuts and Scheming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did I this would be in there XP**

**R and R? =]**

Maik hoped that telling the limo driver to drive around for a while was enough to keep him out of trouble with Seto for letting them walk. Downtown was quite a ways from the Kaiba mansion. She didn't mind the walk and because Mokuba had agreed to walking she hoped that he would be able to make there too. Mokuba seemed to be becoming weary after walking for an hour.

"Are you sure this is the right way Maik?" Mokuba asked, "This isn't the way the limo takes."

"I'm sure. Your limo probably doesn't know the short cuts." Maik said smiling, "See?" Maik pointed to what she wanted Mokuba to see. A few yards a head of them was a large red brick building. The names of several stores popped out against the side of the building.

"Oh!" Mokuba said, "Lets go then!" He lightly pulled on Maik's hand.

"Okay, okay calm down." Maik said, though she broke into a run anyway, Mokuba running after her.

"Are we racing?" Mokuba asked.

"Would you like to?"

"Sure, finish line at the cross walk." Mokuba picked up speed to bring himself a head of Maik. Maik let him remain in front of her, she didn't mind letting him win and running in leather was harder then Seto made it look. "I win!" Mokuba exclaimed as he came to a halt on the slab of concrete that slanted downwards to lessen the dip between the side walk and the busy street. Maik sighed as if she was upset about loosing.

"Aw man." Maik groaned.

"Hey! I know! Since I won can we stop at the game shop before we go back home?" Maik didn't see the harm in it.

"Sure why not." Unbeknownst to her, the game shop that Mokuba was talking about was Kame Game Shop. The owner was Sugoroku Motou. His grandson was Seto's sworn enemy. Mokuba was also forbidden to visit the place, no matter what the circumstance. Mokuba knew that Maik did not know about this and was going to take advantage of that. Seto probably had assumed that the chances of Maik running into Yugi was slim to none in a city like Domino. Mokuba smiled to himself and he and Maik crossed the busy street and entered a Shopko-like store.

----

If you ever wanted to know.. Unbeknownst is one of my favorite words X3

Thanks for reading!!


	5. Annoyances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

R&R? Hearts for you if you do. ^^

----

After about an hour of avoiding the sales clerks who wouldn't leave her alone. She had managed to find one thing that she liked. A knee length, pale pink dress, with embroidered crimson flowers running up the left side. Mokuba commented that it looked 'pretty' probably just so he could get out of the store faster. Maik wasn't about to find out what Mokuba would be like when he was bored and possibly annoyed at her comments about the expense of clothes. The child didn't know the worth of money, but he somehow was not the spoiled brat that one would expect him to be.

With her dress draped over her arm she made her way over to the check out line, which was rather long, but she didn't mind. A chill ran up her back as several pairs of eyes burned holes in her back. Some, instead of staring, were trying to get on her good side, in ways that really only annoyed her. She knew that if Mokuba wasn't with her or she wasn't wearing Seto's clothes, they wouldn't have done anything. They would have acted normal. Maik could go for normal. She politely turned down people's offers to let her go ahead of them, but they insisted and Maik would only end up holding up the line if she was stubborn.

Talking out loud took several people, who were offering their spots to her, by surprise. Mokuba and Seto had long become used to her foreign accent, but the people around her had probably never heard her accent before. Many of them needed her to repeat her thanks several times, others just pretended to know what she was saying. Maybe she should just have Mokuba talk for her.

Maik sighed slightly as she placed her dress on the counter so it could be rung in. The cashier gave her the total for the dress with tax, a number that she did not hear because she was fishing through her pockets looking for the card Seto had given her. Who knew one coat could have so many pockets.

"Mokuba, I think you should do this." Maik whispered after finding the plastic card, "I don't understand."

"It's not that hard." Mokuba whispered back. Maik handed Mokuba the card, she wasn't going to take the chance of making herself look like a fool. Mokuba took it and slid it through the credit card reader. He pushed a few buttons and handed the card to the cashier who looked at the back and handed a slip to Mokuba to sign.

"Here, now sign here. I don't want Seto to think that I bought a dress." Mokuba said laughing slightly. Maik nodded and signed, Maik Kaiba. The cashier smiled and handed the card back to her.

"Have a good day." Maik said politely before picking up the bag that her new dress was folded neatly in. Maik and Mokuba left the store. Maik already felt beat, but she wasn't going to break what she had told Mokuba they were going to do.

"So Mokuba, where's this game shop?"

----

Thanks for reading!


	6. Enter: The Gang

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Note: The only reason this chapter was replaced was because I forgot the disclaimer ^^'

R and R?

After Several minutes of walking, Mokuba stopped.

"Here it is!" Mokuba exclaimed, putting a hand on the silver door handle.

"You do know that we passed three other games shops on the way here..right?" Maik asked.

"I like this one." Mokuba replied, pulling the door open. A high pitched bell rang loudly through the store signaling their entrance..

"Hello welcome to.." The old man behind the counter stopped mid-sentence when he glanced up. "Oh, hold on a second Mokuba." The man turned to face a door the lead into one of the stores back rooms. "Yugi! Mokuba's here!" He yelled.

"Mokuba's here?" A voice answered back.

"Yes he is, just got here." Four people crowded into the door frame of the back room, all but one looked aggravated. The words 'Seto's not here' lightened two of them up. The one who looked happy from the start was a shorter male, with spiky tri-colored hair, standing next to him was a brown haired female. Behind her was a male with hair styled in a way that even the mafia couldn't accomplish. The fourth and final member had blond hair and a sour look on his face. A look that made Maik frown. The male's glare locked with her's, causing her own eyes to narrow because she felt endangered.

"I didn't know Kaiba had a bitch." The three others turned to the blond, "Jonouchi!" The female hissed. Maik blinked, utterly confused as to why this male, who was apparently know as Jonouchi, was being so hostile.

"I need to talk to you." The male next to Jonouchi said pulling him back into the depths of the back room.

"I'm sorry about him." The short male said. After receiving a blank stare from Maik he seemed to of decided that she didn't understand. "I'm sorry about him." He repeated, trying out the English that he had been learning in school. "I'm Yugi."

"Your really going to confuse her if you keep doing that." Mokuba said laughing.

"But I heard she was English." The female said.

"I know I don't look it, but I'm from Egypt." Maik said, thinking that she should just sort things out for them.

"Egypt?" Yugi and the Old Man behind the counter exclaimed. The Old Man was cleaning off a card that looked like it had been torn and then tapped back together. A small wooden box was set on the counter along with a few other cards. Maik nodded. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm Maik." Maik bowed slightly remembering Japanese customs. "You are?" She asked looking at the Three people in the room that she didn't know. The female introduced herself as Anzu, and short male as Yugi and the man behind the counter as Sugoroku. Maik nodded. "Well Mokuba, what did you want here?" Maik asked

"I just wanted to see Yugi."

Maik laughed slightly, "Well I'm going to look around." Maik moved towards the counter, The cards seemed to of taken her interest. "What are these?" Maik asked pointing towards the cards. Sugoroku and Yugi's jaws dropped, literally. Jonouchi appeared from the backroom, what ever he was being told was obviously done now.

"You live with that bastard and you don't know?" Jonoushi spat. Mokuba glared at him, his glare soon joined by Maik's.

"What's your problem? I haven't done anything to you." Maik asked trying to remain calm.

"I think you should just ask Money Bags what Duel Monsters is." Jonouchi hissed before turning and storming out of the shop.

"Kaiba doesn't really get along with us." Yugi explained. Maik nodded slightly, she'd ask Seto about it later.

She looked back down at the cards, "So what is it?" She asked again.

"Long ago in Ancient Egyptian times…" Sugoroku explained giving Maik the whole historical shebang along with an explanation of the game. Maik listened though her eyes were locked with one card. After the explanation she lightly tapped her finger on the counter just in front of an open wooden box.

Simple card game logic told her it was powerful. Attack of 3000 and a defense of 2500. The image glittered in the light. It was a dragon, white scales that seemed to overlap each other. It's eyes a vivid blue. Even the name of the beast glimmered. She would never forget it, its name struck her in a way that she couldn't describe, the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Seto has three of those." Mokuba chimed.

"He does?" Maik asked. Mokuba nodded.

"Don't you forget that He was also the one who tore this one." Sugoroku said taking the card out of the wooden box.

"May I see it?" Maik asked.

"There's not much more damage that can be done to this card. I don't think you could harm it." He answered holding the card out to Maik. She took the card with her left hand.

Maik's eyes unfocused the shop starting to whirl around her. She tried to catch herself on the counter, dropping the card in the process. Maik crumbled on the ground her attempt to keep herself upright failing her. Maik heard foot falls, before she heard and saw nothing at all.

The card floated its way to the ground, landing face up, completely void of everything that Maik had seen there minutes before.


	7. Flashback, Flashfoward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**R and R? =]**

Kaiba sat at his desk, a pencil poised in his hand, a blank sheet of paper in front of him. Ideas weren't coming to him easy today. His gaming systems needed a revamp but he couldn't think of any good design ideas. It had been like that since Maik came back.

_A butler of Stewart Gilary greeted him at the airport._

"_Mr. Kaiba, Thank you for taking the time to visit . He's been looking forward to meeting you." Kaiba didn't reply he didn't see the need. This was business. It was to be strait forward. Kaiba thought that Stewart would be the same, but with his butler dilly-dallying apparently not. The butler lead him to Stewart Gillary's limo, probably one of many. _

_At arrival, Kaiba climbed out of the car not waiting for the chauffeur to open the door for him._

"_Which way?" Kaiba asked annoyed that he was directed right away. _

"_This way sir." A woman greeted waiting for Kaiba to start walking towards her before she started to move towards Steward's office. Upon reaching the door the maid turned and looked at him. "Mr. Gilary will be with you shortly, please be seated." The maid moved quickly out of the room to attend to other chores. _

"_Wonderful." Kaiba growled to himself. "A waiting line." A door clicked open._

"_Ah, Mr. Kaiba. It's wonderful to meet you. Please come in so we can discuss things thoroughly." _

"_Stewart. I want to be clear. I will not move Kaiba Corps main headquarters to Cairo."_

"_That is not what I would like to discuss, Mr. Kaiba."_

"_What is it then?" Barking came to Kaiba's ears. "Guard dogs?" Kaiba asked blandly._

"_Yes, Seems someone's on my property." _

"_You should fix that. They might take your plans."_

"_They're on it , you ought not worry about mongrels."_

"_Back to the topic then." Kaiba suggested._

"_Yes." Mr. Gilary agreed. "Come sit." He gestured to a large leather chair in his office. "You'll be more comfortable here then standing." Kaiba sat in the chair folding his hands in his lap._

"_What have you asked me half way across the country for?" Kaiba asked_

"_I'd like to buy the rights to your company, it would be a nice expansion to the The British Gaming Company." He paused. "Don't you think?" Kaiba laughed. _

"_You asked me here for that?" A buzz came from the phone on the desk, not a ring like it was expected to make._

"_Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba." Mr. Gilary picked up the phone. "What?" He hissed. "Why can't you take care of her?" There was a pause as he listened to the person on the other side. "Fine." slammed the phone down on the receiver. "Mr. Kaiba, Would you excuse me for a moment?" Kaiba waved his hand carelessly, showing that he didn't care. Why would he? He planed on leaving while he was gone anyway. Mr. Gilary left the room. Seto stood the moment the heavy wooden door swung shut. He waited a few moments before he walked out of the office. _

"_Hey you." A maid in the hall turned to look at him, "Yeah you."_

"_Y-Yes Sir." She sputtered._

"_Show my the way out." He snapped_

"_Yes sir." The maid said. "This way Sir." Seto followed the maid down the hall to a flight of stairs. He heard barking again, only it sounded to be coming from inside the building. He sighed, annoyed, he never had liked dogs. A small frail girl rounded the corner just below the stairs. She was running and she looked exhausted. A trail of bloody foot prints showed where she'd been._

"_Catch her." A Male hissed farther down the hall. The girl turned, her eyes catching Kaiba's. They were a striking blue, one that would make anyone stare, he'd only met one other person who had eyes like that, many, many years ago. But the one that he knew was lively and happy, this girl was void, her eyes showed that she'd given up on everything. _

"_Sir please ignore them, it is just a trespasser, the dogs will get her soon enough." The maid laughed uncomfortably, "By the looks of she already had come in contact with them." The girl was now making her way up the stairs, Kaiba stepped backwards and started to turn._

"_Please… Seto." The girl choked, before collapsing half way up the stairs. Seto turned back and looked again._

'_No it can't be..' Kaiba spoke in his mind before finishing out loud. "Maik."_

A loud ringing met Kaiba's ears, he lifted his head off the desk, he seemed to of dozed off. He cursed at himself for being lazy and unproductive. He reached over and picked up the phone.

"Yes." He answered annoyed. A growl rumbled in his throat when he realized who it was. "Listen Yugi. I don't have time to listen to your shit about Egyptian Pharaohs and magic." He hissed into the phone. He moved the phone away from his ear and towards the receiver when Maik's name caught his ear.

"Wait. What?" Kaiba face changed from anger to worry. "She's where?" Kaiba dropped the phone not bothering to put it back on the receiver. He dashed from the room and down the hall.

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Unhappy Incounters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**R and R?**

"What do you mean you don't know what is wrong with her." Seto hissed at the doctor attending to Maik.

"We don't know what's wrong with her. Mr. Kaiba. Everything is normal, she just won't wake up." The doctor explained calmly. "We're just going to have to wait until she wakes."

Seto spun on his heels, his eyes and words were daggers.

"Well, Why don't we just ask them what happened." His dagger eyes looked at Yugi and Anzu. "What did you do to her."

"I swear Kaiba we didn't do anything. She just picked the card up and passed out." Yugi replied his voice quiet.

"Yeah. Like a card can make anyone do that." Seto hissed.

"Kaiba, that's really what happened." Anzu replied sharply.

"What was she doing with _you _in the first place." Seto asked completely ignoring Anzu.

"Its my fault." Mokuba whispered, his voice barely auditable.

"But I told you.." Seto stopped, his brother had started to sob.

"It's-- It's not bad is it? S-seto tell me it's not like the dogs." Tears streamed down Mokuba's cheeks. "She's--She's not going to--going to-- die is she?" Seto turned to his brother.

"Just leave before you cause anymore damage. Maik's been through enough." Seto murmured before moving forward to comfort his brother. "Come Mokuba we'll go in and see her." Seto picked Mokuba up in his arms, he whispered words into his ear, words that no one else could hear.

"Kaiba." Yugi spoke his voice still quiet, "Why are you limping?"

"It's not your place to ask." Seto snapped

Seto and Mokuba walked into Maik's room, another doctor was standing in the room.

". Would you like to explain the stitches?" Seto sighed, he had already been there once today.

"She was attacked by a dog a few days ago. I assure you that they have already been looked at by another doctor."

"It's not in her records."

"She hasn't been to this hospital in years.."

"Where'd it happen then."

"Egypt."

"So far away..."

"I think you forget that I am a business man."

"No, Mr. Kaiba. That's not what I--"

"If your done interrogating me about where she's been I'd like you to leave."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Seto watched the doctor, he'd left out major details both times Maik had visited the doctor. Seto sat down taking Maik's hand in his. Her hands where slightly warmer then his, this reassured him that she wasn't completely out of it. Mokuba pulled a chair across the floor and sat on the other side of Maik. The scraping of the metal against tile floor made Seto flinch slightly. It never was a noise that he enjoyed.

"She'll be okay…right Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm sure she will." Seto replied.

"Does you leg still hurt?"

"Not as much as hers probably do."

"She was walking fine today."

"She doesn't let much phase her." Seto moved Maik's hand to his lips lightly kissing her hand, hoping that it would somehow wake her. Seto closed his eyes realizing that it probably wouldn't work that way.

"Are you tired Seto?"

"No." Seto replied as he stroked the back of Maik's hand with his thumb. It seemed his lack of sleep was finally starting to catch up to him.

"_Call them off!" Kaiba shouted though he doubted that he could be heard over the dogs barking and the yelling of and who ever was with him, the groundkeeper would be a good bet. Kaiba darted down the stairs towards where Maik had collapsed. "Call them off!" He shouted once again. A vicious pair of dogs had skidded around the corner, making their way up the stairs, blood already marked their white muzzles._

"_Mr. Kaiba what are you doing?" The maid squeaked._

"_Thought I should try the 'being nice thing' people are raving about." Kaiba replied there was a edge to his voice. The maid flinched back and said nothing as Kaiba picked up the trespasser from the stairs. Kaiba fled up the stairs, snarling dogs on his tail. He didn't know the way out and the maid wasn't going to help him now so he just ran._

_A cry of agony echoed the halls drowning out the snarls of the dogs. Pain seared up Kaiba's left leg. He tumbled to the floor, Maik falling from his grasp. The dogs instantly lunged for her. They were going for her abdomen and she was still unconscious. He wasn't going to let her die._

_Two gun shots rung out._

"_! What do you think your doing?" Mr. Gilary snapped _

"_Your dogs where trying to kill me." Kaiba hissed attempting to get up with Maik in his arms. Blood ran down his leg staining the tile beneath him. Maik's blood was smeared along the floor from where she fell, pooling in the area where her body was._

"_You know her?"_

"_Does it matter?" Kaiba snapped. "Your should have dogs trained to kill here."_

"_I assure you they were just excited, they didn't mean harm." Kaiba managed to get to his feet._

" _I hope you have a good lawyer." Kaiba snapped._

"_How much do you want?"_

"Seto…Mokuba..?" Maik asked, she sounded perfectly fine, only a little groggy.

"Maik!" Mokuba whooped.

**Thanks for reading!! Also Thanks to Victoria For reviewing and letting me know that people actually like where this story is going! Follow their example, tis a good one!**


	9. Please?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**A soft voice cut through the air. Maik had suddenly become the person that everyone knows, who will sing while working, or doing anything really. It had been three days since she left the hospital. They didn't find anything wrong with her and since nothing else happened they released her. She was happier, and looked less frail. Eating everyday was probably the cause. Phone calls had also become frequent to the Kaiba Mansion. Maik was almost always the one to answer them, when asked who it was she'd say a telemarketer. That was believable wasn't it?**

"**Seto?" Maik chimed from down the hall.**

"**Yes Maik?" **

"**Will you teach me how to play Duel Monsters sometime?" Seto was slightly taken back, as far as he knew she didn't know anything about it. Nor did he think that she enjoyed playing card games as much as he did, but he wouldn't mind teaching her.**

"**Sure. Would you like to just take some of my cards, or do you want to open your own?" Maik shrugged leaning against the doorway of Seto's office. **

"**Mokuba wanted to go down to Kame---"**

"**You wont go down there."**

"**Why not."**

"**Yugi's and his dumb ass friends are there." **

"**And..?"**

"**We don't get along."**

"**Why not?"**

"**It's a long story."**

"**I like stories." Maik joked. "Come one Seto. Just once. You won't have to say anything I promise. It's not like you nemesis is going to steal me away from you." Maik frowned her lower lip sticking out slightly. Seto sighed, he hated when she give him that look, she'd been using it since they were little. He should be immune to it by now, but he wasn't.**

"**Fine." He replied grudgingly, hating himself for even thinking about doing this. "Go get Mokuba and I'll call up the limo." Maik smiled, before she walked out of Kaiba's office, singing quietly as she went.**

**Review please =3 I know that your reading this. Don't deny it XD**


	10. Into Kame Game Shop

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
R&R =]**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Seto muttered to himself in the limo. Maik was staring out the tinted window, watching the buildings fly by.

"They need more trees." Maik murmured.

"To many corporate buildings." Seto replied shortly, still annoyed that he'd given in.

"Aw Setty, Why are you so sour?" Maik look at him frowning.

"I told you. I don't get along with them."

"Give them another chance?"

"Doubt it."

"They didn't seem that bad, besides that one…" Maik trailed off.

"The cur?" Seto asked. Maik shrugged.

"I picked up on his name but I forget what it was." Maik admitted, she never was good with names, and didn't remember the names of any of the people she'd met just days before. "Do you remember Mokuba?"

"Jonouchi," Mokuba replied. "Do you really have to call him a cur, Seto?"

"He is one." Seto murmured.

"Your just jealous that his Hair is cooler then yours." Mokuba joked.

"What! Why would I want that cur's blond hair?" Seto asked angrily.

"Because it's not as boring as your brown hair." Maik commented.

"Well not everyone can have out of the ordinary hair." Seto said raking his fingers through Maik's white hair.

"I'm sorry, I'll go dye my hair right away." Maik closed one eye and stuck her tongue out, before she started laughing. Seto looked upset that she would even thing about dying her hair. He apparently didn't understand the purpose of the face she made. "Seto. I was just kidding." She said through laughter. Seto sighed in relief,

"Fuck, Maik, don't scare me like that." Maik, if there was somewhere that she could lay down on the ground and roll around she would be literally Rolling on the ground laughing her ass off. Limos, even though they were spacious, didn't allow for that kind of thing.

The limo pulled curbside and rolled to a stop. After a few minutes the door of the limo opened, sunlight consuming every shadow in its way.

"Mrs. Kaiba." The Chauffeur Said offering his hand to help her out of the limo. Maik nodded and took his hand before climbing out of the limo.

"Thank you, Yakumo." Maik thanked before turned to Seto and Mokuba who were also climbing out of the limo.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this." Seto murmured for the thousandth time. Maik rolled her eyes and walked into the Kame Game Shop.

The scene was relatively the same as when Mokuba and Maik came before for, but there seemed to be a lot more tension in the air when the Gang realized that Kaiba was there.

"What do you want, Kaiba?" Jonouchi hissed.

"I have nothing to say to you, Cur." Kaiba snapped.

"Then why are you here?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Maik wants to learn how to play Dule Monsters. She needs cards."

"You're a collector. You have enough." Joey growled.

Seto shrugged, "She wanted her own and Mokuba wanted to come here too. So I figured why not me to?" Maik laughed quietly, knowing that he'd put up a struggle before agreeing to come here. The Gang glanced between each other.

"That's all?" Anzu asked.

"That's all." Kaiba said. Maik had already left Seto's side and was walking around the store looking over the games that lined the shelf.

"Maik, The cards aren't over there." Yugi pointed out.

"I know. I'm just looking." Maik replied. Seto sighed, she always did have to look at everything that caught her eye. They were going to be here all day, he could tell.

"Maik… Could I talk to you for a minute?" Yugi asked quietly, glancing at Kaiba to make sure he wasn't going to attack him for asking.

"Sure…" Maik said she was slightly confused, "shoot."

Yugi shifted uneasily, "alone." Anzu jaw tightened slightly hearing this.

"I don't think so, Yugi." Kaiba spat, "I won't let you think that you can fill her head with your fucked up ideas about ancient pharaohs and magic."

"Interesting." Maik laughed, "Its okay Setty, I'd like to hear this." Without hearing another word from Seto she disappeared into the back room with Yugi.

Jonouchi burst out laughing, "Setty? She calls you Setty?" He snorted.

Seto's face flushed red, "Shut up, Cur."

**  
Thanks again to Victoria for being my awesome lone reviewer =D Though Everyone else who reads this should review too. Yeah That's right, I'm talking to you buddy. =]**

**Anyway. I know I've been updating quite frequently for this Fan Fiction. Things aren't slowing down because I can't think of anything, its because of that stupid thing called school. I'll update as much as I can but I have hard classes all year. So I don't know how often I'll be able to just sit down and type.**


	11. Spilling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**R&R =D  
**

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Maik asked.

"I want to talk to you about the Blue Eyes… Well not me, Yami does." Yugi replied.

"Yami…?" Maik asked, confused as to what Yugi was talking about. Maik only blinked once and someone else stood in front of her. Taller, with crazier hair.

"Holy shit, what did you just do?" Maik asked backing up.

"My soul is housed with in the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi is my vessel in a sense. I wish to talk to you about what happed a few days ago."

"They don't know what's wrong with me."

"No, That's not what I meant--"

Maik cut him off. "Look, I'm sorry about the card, I'll pay for it or what ever you want."

"No I don't care about the card. I just think that you may have been. Kaiba's lover in the past."

"No surprise there."

"Whys that?"

"We go way back. I met him when I was 9." Maik smiled lightly.

"How'd you manage that? Mokuba told us they were locked up inside the house all the time."

"When you live inside the walls its quite simple." Maik replied.

"You lived with the Kaiba family?"

Maik nodded. "Not on the happiest of terms but, yes I did."

"What do you mean?"

"I was sold to them."

"What?" Yami was confused, he'd figured out that slavery had ended along time ago and was no longer acceptable in the world.

"My family was in dept to them. Mr. Kaiba--Gozaburo, said that he would drop the dept if my parent's sold me to them. He wanted his son to be able to create an heir."

"And they did?"

"Times were hard. So I became legally bound to Seto. paid off the judges to make it truly legal. We got along well enough so it didn't really matter."

"But you just came back. Didn't you?"

"Seto burned the contract right his father committed suicide, melted down the rings, and sold them. He gave me the money and told me to go home."

"Why'd you come back?"

"Love is Eternal." Maik laughed quietly, "'Course, I was to proud to admit that I needed help."

"You needed help?"

"I ended up living on the streets for three years. Seto found me when I was trying to steal from Stewart Gilary's Mansion." Maik shuttered. Maik realized that she'd just told someone that she'd just met over half of her history. Maik crossed her arms and turned away from Yami. "Why do you care?" Yami remained silent, as if he was either, thinking about something or he was staring at her.

"Is that a dragon on your shoulder blade?"

"Yes. My parents believed in old legends and things. One of them being how a White Dragon would descend from sky and save those in need. They wanted me to be like this creature. Who according to the legend the dragon was the child of a human and a god, making it like god."

"I know the story."

"Fine whatever. So the wanted me to be like that, so they named me 'Maik,' which means 'like a God,' and when I was five they got the likeness of the dragon tattooed on my shoulder and around my ankle."

Yami nodded, "Did they ever tell you the origins of that legend?"

"No why."

"Thought it might help me."

"What?"

"Maik, I'm an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, whose soul was sealed into the Millennium Puzzle. I have only a few recollections of my past. I don't even know my own name.."

Maik cut him off. "You know what. I don't even know why I'm talking to you, your full of a bunch of shit. There's no way your soul can get sealed into something."

"How do you explain the change then? How do you explain you passing out when you touched the card that resembles what is inked in your skin? How do you explain how you've been speaking in Archaic Egyptian this whole time?" Maik's jaw tightened, she said nothing and walked out of the backroom.

"Seto I want to leave."

"But you haven't.."

"Now." Maik growled, pushing the door open hard enough for it to swing fully open, the springs catching it just before it hit the wall behind it. The glass in the door rattled loudly in its pane.

"Bye Setty." Jonouchi mocked waving his hand in a girl like fashion. Kaiba turned, half way out the door, raising his middle finger.

"What did that bastard say?" Seto asked. Following after Maik to the limo, Mokuba following behind him.

**Thanks agian for reading, and to my Lone Reviewer! Your the best!** _Hey You! Person reading this. You could be the best to, all you have to do is review._


	12. Breakdown and Rewind

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**_

_**RandR? Please?**_

_~MPOV~_

_I managed to make it into the limo before I collapsed, sobs shaking my body. Mokuba and Seto entered the limo shortly after I broke down. _

"_Its okay." Seto cooed softly, as he pulled me into his lap. Mokuba looked the other way, his gaze out the window. He didn't know why I often had mental break downs like I was now, at least he didn't know all of it. Seto, he knew everything, he was part of it. He was part of what Mr. Kaiba did to us. He was part of Mr. Kaiba's taste for young flesh._

_---_

_Two young children laid sprawled on the floor, collars attached to their necks like dogs. They were sweaty, scared, and holding off tears. Their clothes littered the floor around them, making it obvious that they were shed hastily. A flash of light brightened the room, a camera flash._

"_You may leave now." A gruff voice growled from where the camera's flash came from. The two children scurried to clothe themselves, the camera flashing the whole time. A distinctive glare loomed in icy blue eyes. The eyes of someone who had lost their childhood long ago. The child turned to face the other, eyes instantly softening. _

"_I'm sorry," he whispered, helping her into her clothes. She shook slightly as she hurried to cover herself. _

"_I still don't understand why anyone would tattoo their child, and a dragon too." A laugh filled the room, a maniacal laugh, " But our viewers love it. Perhaps we should get you one too Seto." Seto turned his head his icy glare returning instantly. The laugh only got louder. "Do you think you can defy your father?" The girl stood and fled the room, Seto flanking her._

_---_

_The two children took refuge in a closet, a closet that only the maids were suppose to have access too. The female broke into vicious sobs. Seto tried to comport her whispering things into her ear as she sobbed against his chest. He whispered sorry, several times when he spoke. _

"_I want to go home." The female sobbed._

"_Soon, Maik. I promise, very soon."_

_---_

_A candle flame licked at several sheets of paper, igniting them. The fire reflected in two sets of eyes, both blue, only one more of a striking color. The flame died, all that was left was ash. Severing a bond. "Your free." The words echoed in Maik's ears. Freedom, what she had wanted for years. Maik stood turning way from the male behind the desk. She started walking. She was going home. _

"_Maik." She turned slightly at her name, her eyesight blurred, " I love you. I'm sorry for what Gozuburo did to you." _

"_Us, Seto, us." Maik caught Seto's eyes one final time, "I love you too." Maik turned the door handle and disappeared out of Seto's life._

_---_

_I returned to Egypt that evening, compliments of Kaiba Corp, only to find out that my parents had died while the Kaiba family housed me. My father of Lung Cancer and my mother shortly after out of grief. The money that Seto had given me dwindled until I had to resort to stealing and selling the one thing that had become mine again. I tried to avoid it and stole when I could, but that didn't always work, the technology was becoming harder and harder to get past. I don't remember what lead me to even think about breaking into Mr. Gilary's mansion, maybe fate. _

_A phone ringing snapped me back into reality. Mokuba eyes only left the window long enough the check the I.D. _

"_Seto, It's Yugi."_

"_Give it here." Seto held his hand out, Mokuba set the phone into Seto's hand. He flipped it open. I tired not to sob while he talked but my body wasn't going to allow for that. "Leave Maik alone. She doesn't need anymore grief, or your magic bull shit."_

_I don't know what I said but I wanted to say I was sorry._

"I'll let her know thanks for caring." Kaiba spat into the phone.

_Kaiba, please. Tell her not to be upset. It's not her fault._

"You don't know anything, so stop your fucking lip flapping and leave us alone. You've done enough." Kaiba had enough and ended the phone call while Yugi was still talking on the other end.

**Thanks again to my Lone Reviewer, though you aren't really lone anymore because Zooelle also reviewed. Thanks Zooelle! You both are the sauce =3 Like I said before People on sitting in front of your computer, phone, Ipod, PDA.. And whatever else people use X3 you could also be the sauce if you review =3. I might even before motivated to get things out to you if you do. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	13. Argue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh **

**RandR? =]**

Seeing her face brought on a series of memories. Memories that if Yami were to of been part of society now he would have been imprisoned for, but because of the Egyptian Society, Seto and Maik took the blame. Yami had been living in Japanese culture for so long even he was starting to see the Egyptian culture to be wrong.

"You have to clear things up. She might have been reincarnated just to get back at you, her and Kaiba." Yugi urged his point forward, he and the Pharaoh had been arguing about this for the past hour.

"I'm not telling her that she committed adultery with Seto, against me." Yami shot back.

"Don't you think you murdering them would be a reason for them to come back?"

"She was bound to me Yugi. She cheated."

"She didn't want to marry you in the first place. What did you expect?"

"I was the Pharaoh, Yugi. Everyone did what _I _wanted."

"So you were jealous and selfish."

"No, you don't understand." Yami rested the palms of his hands against his forehead, defeated.

"Just try to explain." Yugi pleaded.

"I think she's heard enough today. I heard sobbing in the background when Kaiba was yelling…"

"Still promise you'll try later?"

"No."

"Why not Yami?"

"I'm not telling her that she was basically, what you would call, a prostitute to me."

"You mean you and her…" Yugi seemed flustered, "Did 'It'..?"

Yami laughed, "You make that sound like 'It' is an awful thing, but yes 'It' did happen."

"Your just making fun on me now aren't you?"

----

He was still working, but she needed to talk. She knocked on the door, the noise echoed down the hallway. It was late, she should be sleeping but then again, so should he.

"Yes?" The voice behind the door answered.

"Seto? I need to talk."

"Come in Maik." Maik pushed the door open, closing it quietly behind her.

"Seto, I'm sorry about today…" Maik started.

"It's okay to cry." Seto said as he stood from his desk and walked over to Maik, wrapping her in his arms. "Yugi didn't do anything to you did he? I'll kill the bastard if he did."

Maik remained silent for several moments. "No, not really."

"What do you mean not really?" Seto's eyebrows furrowed, his tone changing to confusion mixed with anger.

"His face..His other self's face. When I saw it.. I-I had a vision." Maik stumbled over her words as if she didn't know quite how to word it. Seto sighed slightly. "I won't tell you if you don't want to hear it." Anger rose into her tone.

"No, no. I'm sorry. Keep going." Seto apologized, lightly rubbing Maik's back.

"Promise you wont do anything drastic?"

"I can't promise anything."

"Will you try not to do anything drastic?"

"That can be arranged."

"I think you should sit down."

"Why."

"You'll see." Despite not wanting to, Seto sat down.

---

"You did what with me and he was your what?" Seto shouted angrily as he rose from the chair. "Are you going mad? How the hell can that even be possible?"

" I don't know, Seto. It's just what I saw." Maik whispered cowering back towards the door.

"What in hell possessed you to even think that way about Yugi?" Seto shouted, his voice suddenly softened when he spoke again. "I thought you loved me?" Turmoil mixed in the shades of blue.

"I do Seto. Don't forget that." Maik said moving closer to Seto, her head tipped slightly upward so she could meet his gaze, a gaze he refused to give. "Seto…" Maik extended her hand out to Seto, as if to touch his face. Seto backed up, out of her arms reach, knocking the chair behind him over as he did.

"Get out." Seto hissed.

"What?" Maik asked, tears springing to her eyes.

"If you want Yugi then you can go live with him."

**Thanks for reading! Also thanks to my Lone Reviewer and Zooelle for reviewing. =]**


	14. Forgive and Forget?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**R&R?**

Tears flooded over the brim of Maik's eyes, "But-But Seto, I don't want him, I want you." Seto said nothing and brushed past her. Maik grabbed his wrist to make one more final plea. Seto's head turned his eyes arrows, arrows of ice. She summoned every bit of strength that she had to pull him toward her. He resisted, but her will was stronger.

"Please Seto." She whispered, as kissed his lips, pouring everything that she had into it--passion--love. Emotion doesn't lie. Seto, although known for being heartless couldn't find it in his heart to refuse her, he instantly wanted to take it back. He couldn't displace her again. He couldn't be like his 'father.' She'd forgiven him, was it his turn to forgive and forget? Maik's kisses moved along Seto's jaw, down his neck.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean.." Seto said slowly, lifting Maik's chin upwards so her eyes met his. A smile spread across Maik's face. Seto lent forward kissing her on the lips, everything Maik had given before repeated in Seto's kiss. A kiss returned by his lover to the same passion.

--

_Fall to the floor_

_And Roll_

_Oh baby there ain't nothin' you can do_

_Still feels like a job,_

_I'll give you want you 'paid' for,_

_But, Baby, There ain't nothin' you can do,_

_I can't go over the edge anymore._

_I'll give you the heat,_

_I'll push you over._

_But there ain't nothin' you can do._

_It's nothing against you._

_You do everything right_

_It's just me, _

_And Oh baby there ain't nothin' you can do_

_I'm sorry it has to be this way, _

_Maybe some day soon _

_Maybe…_

_Maybe then, We can push each other over._

_But for now,_

_Baby, There ain't nothin' nothing you can do._

_Baby, _

_Always remember, I still love you._

_--  
_

Moans bounced off the walls of Seto's office. Un-echoed by a lover. Cries as one lover was pushed over the edge, echoed by a soft moan, nothing more.

**Many thanks to Victoria and Zooelle. This Fan Fic would be dead right now with out you. **

**Hey! You! Yeah you! Review! **


	15. Fix It

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**RandR?**

The Pharaoh hoped to Ra that this was not a trap. He'd suggested it to Yugi several times over, but Yugi kept on nagging him. So here he was standing in front of an iron gate, looking in on the grounds, feeling like a complete dumb ass. The Iron gate swung open. This started the Pharaoh causing him to jump backward several inches as if to avoid being hit, even though the gate opened inward and not out. He shook his head, now he really felt stupid. The Pharaoh took his sweet time making it up the quarter mile driveway. Fighting with Ygui the whole way up.

_I still don't know how you convinced me that we should do what he asked._

_He sounded urgent._

_And the last time he sounded urgent you know where we ended up? _When Yugi didn't answer he continued, _on the top of a castle._

_But…but what if it's about Maik, what if he realized that he was wrong?_

_Do you really think that he'd admit that?_

_If he's changed._

_Do you really think that he's changed? _Yugi shut up after that comment and allowed him to walk in peace to the large wooden double doors. Was that gold on the door handle? He raised his hand to knock, but a voice cut over the intercom by the door.

"Come in." The voice sounded hollow, weary, tired, sad. He pushed the door open and was greeted by a butler.

"This way please, is waiting for you." He nodded and followed after the Butler. After the third flight of stairs he began to wonder if they were ever going to get there. The Butler paused in front of a door, he knocked once before he spoke. "Sir, he is here."

"Let him in." The same sounding voice from the intercom came from behind the door. The Butler opened the door.

"Please fix this." He whispered to The Pharaoh before he left the room. Kaiba sat behind a large cherry wood desk in the middle of the room. He was leaning forward his elbows on the desk, his hands raked into his hair, as if he was about to pull it out.

"Sit. We need to talk." Kaiba said trying to keep his voice business like, but it faltered and broke.

"Yes we do." The Pharaoh replied moving forward to Kaiba's desk, he saw the top. It was completely cleared, holding only 3 cards that were facedown. Papers were askew on the floor along with a name plate, pens, pencils and other office supplies. Kaiba untangled a hand from his hair, and with out looking up flipped over two of the cards. They were void, like the card at the game shop. "Where those your..?" Kaiba nodded. "Is she.. Okay?"

Kaiba remained silent.

"What happened?"

Kaiba answered the pervious question, "She's in a coma."

"And happened when she touched the cards?"

Kaiba nodded and moved his hand to flip over the other card. "I need you to explain this to me. You know all about magic." Kaiba moved his hand away. The Pharaoh's eyes widened. The card its self had been altered. It was now more of a spiritual looking dragon. The edges of the dragon's body looked like fire, ghost fire. The name was still the same but the attack points had changed. 6000/5500. Kaiba still refused to look up as he spoke again. "The night before last, she.." Kaiba stopped and ground his teeth together for a moment, perhaps collecting himself. "She told me she had a recollection of you." He lent forward his eyes wide, Maik had remembered something about him? Was it the same as what he remembered? "She said you were an ass back when you were.." Kaiba's voice lowered, "A Pharaoh."

"You believe her?" The Pharaoh asked.

Kaiba rubbed his eyes, "She doesn't lie." He couldn't believe it, Kaiba was admitting that everything that he'd been telling him before was true. There was no longer 'magic bull shit.' Kaiba did look up when a voice came over the intercom on the phone that was among the askew office supplies on the floor.

_Mr. Kaiba she'll be waking soon. _A steady beat pulsed in the background. Kaiba stood, His eyes finally showing. Blue. Broken blue. Stressed blue. Turmoil. Dark circles had formed under them. His shoulders were slumped as he walked, unlike his normal squared posture. He walked from the room, leaving the Pharaoh. He decided to follow. Kaiba walked down the hall and up another flight of stairs. The floor smelled vaguely of a hospital, to clean. A faint beeping noise echoed in the hall, the same steady rhythm. Kaiba suddenly broke into a run when the rhythm became one single pitch, high, screaming for help.

**Thanks for reading and thanks again to Victoria and Zoelle for reviewing!! =D**


	16. Who?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Sorry guys. **

**RandR?**

The house doctor rushed over to Maik. Maik was frantically pulling everything that the doctor had attached to her off, IVs, Heart Rate monitors, Blood Pressure. Everything.

"Mrs. Kaiba, please calm down. Your in the mansion. You'll be okay." The Doctor grabbed Maik's arms trying to stop her from moving and possibly hurting herself.

"Let go of me!" Maik hissed her neck snapping in the Doctor's direction as she struggled to get free.

"Mrs. Kaiba please, calm down." When she failed to do what He asked of her he pushed her back against the bed pinning her arms against the bed, Maik fighting back the whole time. The Doctor crawled up onto the bed pinning her legs with his knees and lower legs.

"Let me go!" Maik screamed, trying to roll onto her side to force him off.

"Mrs. Kaiba, please, just calm down." An expression of shock sprung to the Doctors face. Maik had managed to free one of her legs and kneed him in the groin. The door of the room slammed against the wall just as the Doctor fell off the bed cursing her. Seto stood paralyzed in the threshold, trying to figure out what was going on. Jumping to conclusions he started to yell, "Devon! Get out! I don't ever want to see you again."

"But Mr. Kaiba I--"

"Get out now!" Seto hissed, not wanting to hear excuses. Devon picked himself up off the floor and walked awkwardly out the door. Devon spotted the Pharaoh just behind Seto but kept his mouth shut, he'd just gotten the pink slip anyway. Seto ran to Maik's side, she was holding the sheet that was over her before she woke up against her wrist, putting pressure on the vein the IVs came out of.

"Maik, are you okay?" Seto whispered, brushing his lips against her cheek.

"Don't. _He _might see _us_." Maik whispered shifting towards him to push him away with her shoulder.

"What?" Seto snapped.

"Atem." Maik whispered turning her body away from him.

"Who is that?" Seto asked confusion contorting his face.

Maik laughed quietly, "Don't be silly Set, you know who Atem is." Seto turned his head to look at The Pharaoh knowing that he'd followed. The Pharaoh raised his shoulders, he was just as confused at Seto was.

"What'cha lookin' at Set?" Maik asked leaning forward so she could see the door. She froze, fear glazing her face. "A-Atem…" The Pharaoh didn't react he was looking away from her and Seto.

"Leave." Maik whispered, pulling her knees up to her chest, forehead against them.

"Why? Would I do that?" Seto asked.

"He'll hurt you." Maik's eyes closed, a shutter shaking her body. Seto straitened up slightly, trying to think. Seto lightly tapped on Maik's shoulder. Maik opened her eyes and looked up at Seto smiling.

"Whose Atem?" Seto asked. Maik looked at him her eye brows raised. Despite looking confused she answered,

"The Pharaoh.." She paused. "Yugi."

"Why where you just freaking out about him knowing about us? I wouldn't be surprised if the whole world knew by now." Seto said, muttering the last part of his sentence.

"I wasn't…?" Maik said. The Pharaoh--Atem, stepped forward.

"Speak of the Devil." Maik said. "Wait. Thought you two hated each other?" Seto rubbed his eyes, he didn't really want to explain that right now.

"Why are you calling me Atem?" The Pharaoh asked.

"That's your name, stupid." Maik laughed quietly.

"You know my real name?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I don't."

"Why not?"

"I forgot it."

"Did you forget everything?"

"Most of it." Atem admitted.

Maik looked down and then at Seto. "Do you remember what you did to _us_." Maik asked, her eye growing cold, almost matching Seto's glare.

"Yes but…"

Seto cut him off, "Wait. Fill me in would you? I'd like to know what the hell is going on."

**Yes I know it's crappy and its short. Sorry about that ^^' But I've caught a bug of some kind, but writing made me feel better. So, Sorry about the typos and what not, it's the cold medication. XP Also I entered Bjjoke's contest.[/s/5366201/1/Mrs_Kaiba] We'll see if he ends up using the character I entered =] It's not Maik but, She's just as interesting =]. PM if you want to see what I entered. Maybe she'll start another YGO Fan fic, from me. Who knows. Only me I guess. Lol.**

**Also! Special thanks to Victoria, Emily, Ariel, and Zoelle for reviewing. =] You keep this Fan fic going ya' know.  
**


	17. Truth Be Told

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. **

**RandR?**

**Edited for the obscene amounts of typos I missed. ^^'**

_Gold adorned two figures sitting upon thrones, set side by side. The gold was craved, the Eye Of Horus a main idea on the shimmering gold, along with ancient writing. An upside down pyramid hung around one of the figures neck's. The figure obviously male. He wore no shirt exposing his toned chest. Cloth that resembled a present day skirt hung from his hips, a gold plate, encrusted in precious jewels covered the white cloth. His hair stood on end, flying in several different directions. His hair was layered, in several different colors, red, black and yellow. He sat in his throne looking out ward, his arm hung over the side, his hand interlaced with the female sitting next to him. She was considerably younger, at least two years. She was pale, her hair, the same color as her skin, white. She too was decked in gold, a necklace hung around her neck, the pendent hidden by the white cloth of her dress, Egyptian cotton. It hung down to just below her knees, despite Egyptian customs. The Pharaoh claimed she was exotic and that she needed to dress that way. It made her look more pleasing to the eye according the Pharaoh. No one was going to complain about that. Gold circlets hung around her wrists until half way up her forearm. The circlets also encircled her ankles, until about an inch up her legs. Her head was turned away from the Pharaoh her clear, pure blue eyes looking elsewhere. The had both been called here to hear the plea of a commoner. Who was on the ground, bowing his arms in front of him, his forehead touching the ground. _

"_Please Pharaoh, he was trying to harm my family, It was all I could do. I had to kill him. I had to save my family." The Commoner pleaded. The Pharaoh was not amused. _

"_You have no excuse for murdering a man of higher status than you." He hissed, "You will be put to death as planed."_

"_No Pharaoh please."_

"_Get him out of my sight." He hissed. The commoner yelled his pleas as the guards dragged him from the palace. The Pharaoh stood, "Come my love." The Female looked at him and then away before she stood shadowing him out of the throne room._

_---  
_

_A sob racked the females body. Blood dripped down her leg and on to the floor. _

"_I can't believe it took you this long to bleed." A Male stood over her, snarling his words. "All of Egypt has been waiting for me to produce and heir. I haven't be able to because you haven't bled yet. You will make and heir for me. We will start now." _

_The Female looked up at the male. "Atem." She choked. "I don't understand. What's happening?"_

"_It's normal. You'll be fine." Atem said kneeling down, his violet eyes locking with hers, hunger and greed interlaced in his irises._

"_A-Atem..?" She asked fear caused her voice to shake. She knew what he wanted but, he'd never been so hungry for it. He loved her. Atem pushed her back against the floor. He went strait for want he wanted, pushing deep, ignoring her sobs._

_---  
_

"_Set. Set." The female gently shook a male awake. He groaned and rolled over, his brown hair falling over his face. "Set.. Please." Ice blue eyes opened, blinked and few times and froze._

"_Maik..What are you doing here. If the Pharaoh finds you…" Maik placed a finger on his lips. _

"_I missed you." She whispered in his ear lightly kissing his jaw._

"_Maik not now. The Pharaoh will wake and see you gone."_

"_That bastard? He doesn't notice anything. Not anymore." She kissed his neck, "Set. Please. I need you." _

_Set rolled on to his back and smiled, "We'll have to be quiet." Maik smiled and climbed on top of him. Set smiled and ran his hands over her body, noticing her stomach was slightly larger then before. "Maik-- your not--" He paused, "Are you?" Maik smiled and nodded._

_The Pharaoh walked down the hall, anger contorting his face. He'd woken up to, One: Maik being gone and two: Moaning coming from down the hall. The hall where his main guards were. His priests. His_ virgin _priests. He stopped just before the room. Set's room. His jaw set. His most loyal priest. He strode through the threshold. _

"_Set what the hell do you think your--" He stopped dead. "Maik?" His violet eyes flared. Maik scampered off of Set, throwing her gown over herself, keeping her eyes on the floor._

_----  
_

_Atem stood over Set and Maik, two guards at his side. Leather in their hands, braided into three strings. Set and Maik knelt at their feet. Hands pressed to the sand, backs exposed. Whispers reached the ears of the forbidden lovers. Whispers from the crowd. A scar stood out on Maik's back. A dragon. She claimed she didn't recall who did it, but she knew. Her parents knew. _

"_How could you?" Atem hissed before cried of agony cut the hair. Blood staining the yellow sand. Maik was the first to fall. Her pure blue eyes closing. A faint glow cut through the blood, turning into a shimmer. A dragon descended from the sky, gray clouds covering the sun. Its roar shook the ground. It looked like white fire, ghostly fire, but underneath it had scales, overlapping white scales. It cried again as it came closer to the ground. _

"_Pharaoh! We have to leave." The guards warned. _

"_Not until Set dies." Atem snarled. One final lash and Set fell to the ground. His one last defiance to the Pharaoh. He reached over to Maik's hand, his own hand shaking. He brought her fingers to his lips before his eyes closed. The Dragon cried out again and landed on the ground It's body encircling Maik and Set._

_---  
_

"_I want that power." Atem grinned. Stone tablets stood behind Maik. She had survived, Set had not. She was an empty shell, nothing. She kept her head turned to one side her white hair cascading over her face. Her body was be displayed to everyone. They were going to make a monster of her. Atem was going to use her one final time. A knife glistened in the sun. _

"_This is what you get for cheating on the King." Atem hissed into Maik's ear before driving the knife into her abdomen. Maik did not cry out, she didn't whimper, she didn't move. Her Ba slowly drained from her body. Atem smiled as the surface of a tablet became etched with the dragon. But something happened that he did not expect. The tablet beside it became etched with another's Ba. A small creature, a fur ball._

Kuriboh.

**Longest Chapter yet =] **

**Many Thanks to: Vistoria, Zoelle, and James for Reviewing. Hearts to you!!**


	18. Night Terrors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Sorry. =P**

**R&R please? =]**

**__________  
**

It was near 2 AM. Seto darted down the hall way from his office hearing Maik's shrill cry pierce the still early morning air. He pushed open the door of her room. Rushing to her side.

Maik thrashed in her bed, violently kicking and hitting at nothing. Her face was tight with fear, and anxiety. Dark bruise like circles had formed under her eyes. Several other bruises had formed from her lashing out in her sleep. These marks had also formed on Seto's skin, from trying to wake her and from sleeping in the same bed as her until recently.

Seto took a hold of her wrist, shaking slightly "Maik" He cooed softly trying to wake her with out scaring her more. Maik bolted up fight with one final scream, her eyes snapping open tears falling down her face instantly. "Maik." He cooed again trying to calm her.

"Seto.." Maik whimpered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. She moved over in the bed allowing him into it. Seto cradled her wrapping his arms around her whispering soft words into her ear until she was ready to speak.

"He was there again." She whispered. He had become a reoccurring thing in her dreams. She didn't know his name, nor the importance of what was going on in her dreams. All she knew was that He was out to get her, and maybe the others, but she was always alone in her dreams. "He was chasing me down a long dark hall way. There's light at the end, and I ran towards it. I-I didn't know where else to go. But when I got to the light I saw a table. It looked like an operating table." Maik's voice broke and she shook violently from the sobs that started up. "He killed me Seto. I could feel it, see it. I don't understand why this is happening."

"I don't either, Maik, I don't either. If there was something I could do you know that I would." Seto said quietly. Maik didn't hear him. Her lack of sleep for the past week had been substantial enough that she could only remain awake for a few minutes at a time and stay asleep with out the terrors starting up for close to a half an hour. They had tried everything. He had had specialists come in, but they could not explain what was happening.

------

Atem stopped by after the break of day. He too looked weary.

"There has to be something that we're over looking." Atem murmured.

"I just don't understand. We've tried everything, nothing helps."

Seto jumped to his feet hearing glass shatter down the hall. He darted out the door Atem following close behind. Maik screamed, her screech louder then her terrors had made her scream. Seto pushed the door open hard and fast causing it to hit the wall and bounce off, leaving a dent in its wake. All he and Atem saw was a dark figure jump from the window a trail of white hair fluttering from his shoulder.

______

**I'm sorry I haven't been around in a long time and that in that long amount of time this is all that I have to show for it, but I still have the intentions of continuing with this one.**

**Thanks for reading. =]**

**Review please?**


	19. Guns, Blood, Magic

**RandR? =]**

**I do not own Yugioh.**

Maik sobbed quietly bound to a wooden chair, her wrists and ankles rubbed raw from struggling. A man stood in the shadows, no doubt smiling to himself.

"I see you can stay awake. I knew I could help you with that. To much power for one body to handle you see."

"Let me go." Maik hissed her eyes glowing slightly in the dark.

He ignored her, "Soon it will all me mine!" He laughed, " I will kill you."

"Seto will find me you know that." She hissed.

The males stepped forward a blade glinting in the light. "Will he now?"

Yugi ran to the Kaiba mansion panting hoping that he could fight Atem off long enough to tell Seto what was happening.

"Kaiba! Kaiba!" He yelled at the camera by the gate.

"What do you want Yugi?" Kaiba answered back, his voice hallow, broken.

"Its Atem. Atem has Maik. She at the-" Yugi stopped his alter ego taking over.

"Hello Kaiba." He smirked seeing Kaiba appear across the lawn. "You had better hurry, or you'll be too late."

Atem took off Kaiba following him.

They reached the marina, Maik's cry cut the humid air.

"Seto!" She sobbed, Horus' eye painted on her forehead a gold chain hanging from her neck.

"Maik." He took a running stride forward, before stopping dead, maik held a gun to her head. Atem clicked his tongue.

"Tisk, tisk. You thought that I would just giver her to you?" Atem asked laughing. "It's time to duel."

"I'm not dueling you." Seto hissed for once turning down his challenge. "I love her."

Maik screamed, a gun shot ringing out the bullet grazing across Seto's arm. Another shot rang out Maik screaming in agony as the bullet planting in her lower leg.

"What are you doing to her." Seto asked his hand on his arm blood running through his fingers. Maik's stobs ringing in his ears.

"Magic." Atem smiled. Seto lunged forward another shot ringing out catching Seto's calf, he staggered and fell. Atem smiled dropping a duel disk in front of him. "It's time to duel or die."

**Hopefully I will be able to write more once school is over (4 more days!) Sorry it's been taking me so long to update.**

**Thank you to Zoellex2[because I forgot to do this for last chapter =[) Pinkcat, By Victoria, and Schoolkid for the 4 chapter review. Thank you 3**


End file.
